07 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 192 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Raj ; magazyn 13:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Kampania wyborcza, odc. 12 (Don Matteo IV, Campagna elettorate); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:30 Klan - odc. 1827 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1828 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5065 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5065); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5066 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5066); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:50 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Wielkie kichanie, odc. 7 (A big sneeze); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Proszę wsiadać, drzwi zamykać, odc. 9 (En voiture); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Okruchy życia - Groza milczenia (Scared Silent) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 4 - txt str.777; serial TVP 00:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - 800 kul (800 balas) 121'; western kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 15/26; serial TVP 06:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 11/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 59/255 (MASH (s. III, B 311)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 19; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Łukasz Zagrobelny 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1734; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Wielkie równiny - odc. 2 (Planet Earth (II 2/6) Great Plains) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006 13:05 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 4/7 - Na wszystkie fronty; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 101 Coś do dowiedzenia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. Something to prove); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:00 Królowie magii - 2008 - odc. 1 (The Word Magic Awards - ep. 1) 46'; widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 718; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 26; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 402 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania 23:00 Kocham Kino - Trzeci 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Elżbieta Czyżewska - skala oddalenia 51'; film dokumentalny 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:07 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:22 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Pogoda Info 08:36 Info Poranek 08:45 Puls Ziemi 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:23 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 Kulisy 17:00 Everyday English 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Obiektyw 17:50 Szerokiej drogi! 18:00 Warto tam być... 18:05 Gość dnia 18:15 Aniołki 18:35 Tydzień Białoruski 19:05 Przegląd Ukraiński 19:20 Obiektyw 19:29 Pogoda Info 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:42 Pogoda Info 23:49 A potem nazwali go bandytą; film dokumentalny 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:33 Raport z Polski 01:51 Info Dziennik 02:27 Mundialowy wieczór 02:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 03:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:58 Raport z PolskI 04:09 Info Dziennik 04:45 Minęła 20ta 05:28 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - Miłość; serial dokumentalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy!, Polska, 2010 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (160) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (13) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (13) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (57) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Daleko od noszy 2 (8) - serial komediowy 11.50 Rodzina zastępcza (155, 156) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (13) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (13) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (36) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (157, 158) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (151) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (20) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (37) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (88) - serial komediowy 20.00 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 22.15 Alfie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 00.25 Nawiedzony dom - horror, USA 1991 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (8) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (8) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (8) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (16) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.40 Matczyna sprawiedliwość - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 01.40 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.45 Telesklep 03.10 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 TV 4 4:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 56, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 143, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Kordowscy/Kępińscy - odc. 10, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 58, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 117, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - odc. 11, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 37, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 144, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Goszczyńscy/Bałdygowie - odc. 11, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 59, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 113 21:00 Punisher - film sensacyjny, Australia, USA 1989 22:50 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 6, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - odc. 8, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 0:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:00 Koszmary wojny - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 23 - Savoir- vivre; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Mój pierwszy raz - 6; program rozrywkowy 11:45 Smaki polskie - Królik w śmietanie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 694; serial TVP 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (92) 13:50 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 14:10 Benefis - Kory w Teatrze STU cz. 2 14:50 Opole 2009 na bis /9/; koncert 15:10 Saga rodów - Ród Feigenbaumów; magazyn 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1050* - Pokuta Ziuka; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata (1) 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 46; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wodne igraszki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Prywatne śledztwo 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 22:20 Gwiazdy z Kabaretu Starszych Panów 23:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7* - Znak węża; serial TVP 00:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (4) gość: Ewa Kasprzyk 00:30 MotoSzał 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 23 - Savoir- vivre; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Wodne igraszki 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 7/19* - Piękna klientka; serial TVP 02:35 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi (38); program rozrywkowy 03:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 17 - Wiadukt; serial kryminalny 04:25 Kino Sąsiadów - 1956. Wolność i miłość (Szabadsag, szerelem / Children Of Glory) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, USA (2006) 06:20 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (1); program rozrywkowy 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Één 09.00 Zomerbeelden 12.00 De rode loper 12.15 De rode loper 12.35 De premiejagers 13.00 Het journaal 13.25 Het weer 13.30 Clips 13.45 Ronde van Frankrijk 2010 17.35 Buren 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 Meesterchef 18.40 De rode loper 19.00 Het journaal 19.40 1000 Zonnen 20.00 Joker en lottotrekking 20.05 Het weer 20.10 De premiejagers 20.40 F.C. De Kampioenen 21.15 Het leven zoals het is 21.45 Windkracht 10 22.30 Het journaal laat 22.51 Winstverdeling joker en lotto 22.52 KENO-uitslagen 22.53 Het weer 22.55 Heterdaad 23.50 The border 00.35 De rode loper 00.50 Doorlopende v/h journaal laat en Het weer Canvas 08.05 Samson en Gert 08.30 De avonturen van Bibi & Tina 09.00 Blinker 10.20 Pat & Stan 10.30 Uncle Max 10.45 Pippi Langkous 11.10 Lazytown 11.35 De mysteries van Alfred Hedgehog 11.45 Kika & Bob 12.00 De avonturen van Bibi & Tina 12.25 Sprookjesboom 12.30 Smos 12.45 De Snorkels 13.00 Herh 15.30 Mega Mindy 15.55 Disney's Lilo & Stitch 16.20 De 5 16.45 Disney's Kim Possible 17.10 Oggy e/d kakkerlakken 17.20 Disney's Phineas and Ferb 17.30 Rudi het racevarken 18.00 Spring 18.15 Op schok 18.25 Spring 18.40 Sunjata 19.00 Click-ID 19.15 Drie vrienden en Jerry 19.25 Op schok 19.35 Flight 29 down 19.56 CANVAS 19.59 CANVAS 20.00 Terzake 20.10 Sporza 23.15 Boyamba Belgique 00.10 The chaser's war on everything 00.35 Doorlopende herhaling van Terzake Eurosport 8:30 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 9:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 3. etap: Wanze - Porte du Hainaut 10:25 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 11:30 Sporty zręcznościowe - Mistrzostwa USA 12:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 3. etap: Wanze - Porte du Hainaut 13:40 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 13:45 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 4. etap: Cambrai - Reims 17:30 Creative Breaking - Mistrzostwa Świata 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 18:05 Wiadomości z piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata w RPA - program informacyjny 18:15 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 18:55 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Jeździectwo - Riders Club 19:05 Golf - Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Newtown Township - najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:05 Golf - Turniej z cyklu European PGA Tour we Francji - najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:35 Golf - Europejski turniej kobiet na Teneryfie 20:45 Golf - Golf Club 20:50 Żeglarstwo - La Giraglia Rolex Cup 21:20 Żeglarstwo - Regaty Medcup w Marsylii 21:50 Żeglarstwo - Yacht Club 22:00 Eurosport dla planety - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 22:35 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 23:10 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - podsumowanie 4. etapu: Cambrai - Reims 0:10 Planeta Armstronga - magazyn sportowy 0:15 Sport traveller - magazyn sportowy 0:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 1:00 Soccer City Live - magazyn piłkarskich mistrzostw świata w RPA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 6:00 Producenci motocykli 7:00 poTURBOwani Odcinek: 23 8:00 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 3 8:30 Jak to powstało? 9:00 Brudna robota 10:00 Amerykański chopper 11:00 Szalone pojazdy bliźniaków 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania Sezon: 4 13:00 Piąty bieg Odcinek: 2 13:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 49 14:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 3 14:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 10 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 17:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 35 17:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 36 18:00 Pogromcy nudy 19:00 Szkoła przetrwania 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 5 21:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 41 21:30 Szkoła przetrwania 22:30 Poławiacze homarów 23:30 Przeżyć katastrofę 0:30 Granice wytrzymałości 1:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 41 2:00 Szkoła przetrwania 3:00 Pogromcy nudy 3:50 Szkoła przetrwania 4:40 Poławiacze homarów 5:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 1 National Geographic Channel 6:00 Groźne żywioły 7:00 Na gorącym uczynku Sezon: 2 8:00 Sekcja zwłok krokodyla 9:00 Megakonstrukcje 10:00 Tajemnice najtrudniejszych napraw 11:00 Z dziennika Costa Serena 12:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? 12:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 13:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 14:00 Megakonstrukcje 15:00 Tajemnice najtrudniejszych napraw 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 17:00 Sępy - w oczekiwaniu na śmierć 18:00 Groźne żywioły 19:00 Zaklinacz psów 20:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? 20:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 21:00 Masoni przed sądem 22:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 23:00 Tabu 0:00 Masoni przed sądem 1:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 2:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? 2:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 3:00 Masoni przed sądem 4:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 5:00 Czysta nauka